


In The Wind

by MrBalkanophile



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Il fanmix di accompagnamento a "I ragazzi stanno bene" di Yuu_Kanda.





	In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuu_Kanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I ragazzi stanno bene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233994) by [Yuu_Kanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda). 



[download the mix](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tmmguu1FZz2XZ9pI0EucNJyWXK-kfoZX/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
